Unexpected Love
by Xx NikD xX
Summary: Draco falls in love with Ginny and wants to be with her even after the innumerable troubles and hatred he has to face for falling in love with a Weasley. [Draco/Ginny]


**A/N : - This is my first story from Harry Potter. I might not be good at this but here's a try. I hope you guys will review if I need any more improvement.**

**Draco**

Fifth year, it is!

Got dressed and left for the Great Hall. Had to tolerate the revolting sight of some sullied mudbloods. Aaaahhh here comes the mudblood I hate the most, Granger. With the Weasley and Potter behind her. Looky, looky they're walking like three innocent Gryffindors. I bet, I would have hated Potter much more if he was a mudblood. My loathing for him amplifies per day. The red-haired Weasleys annoy me even more.

If I was in the Muggle world, I would have bullied Weasle-king in the toilets with my mates. And his brothers…the twins are the most irritating people I've ever met. Both the brothers are like their father, creative lunatics but earning nothing. Useless people.

I walked past the empty first floor corridor. I was already late for breakfast in the Great Hall. Suddenly I crashed with a girl. There was a leap of air and all the papers in her hands were fluttering around. I could see from her robe that she was a Gryffindor. She smelled of fresh wildflowers and lilac. She looked nervous, her hands were shaking. She didn't look at me, just apologized and began collecting the papers. I wouldn't have helped a Gryffindor but in this case, I felt like I should help her. So, without wasting much time, I started picking up the papers and made a small bundle. She was done collecting her pile. I handed her the papers. She looked at my hand for a second and took the papers. With the next second, she rushed out of the corridor. I could only see her side-face and her back. Reddish-brown and straight hair…

Out of the blue, Crabbe and Goyle ran towards me and said, panting, "Fast…food…Dumbledore."

Without much thought, I walked to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle at my flank. I sat at my usual seat at the Slytherin table and looked around, for Potter. He and Granger were laughing at something and Weaslette looked embarrassed.

Dumbledore approached the Hall and gave us a LENGTHY speech, well, I didn't hear more than half of it.

I was gazing at the floating candles, nodding time to time, pretending to listen. The bewitched roof was twinkling with bright yellow and white stars.

After some minutes, I saw the red-head with straight hair, running with papers in her hand and handing 'em to Professor Snape. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow toward her direction because she was late. She mouthed sorry and bowed her head slightly. She walked slowly toward the Gryffindor table and sat beside Granger.

Wait, if she had red hair that meant she was a…a…a…Weasley.

"She's Ginny. The youngest Weasley," said Goyle.

"Hmm," I said trying to sound uninterested.

Crabbe was eating hungrily…the girl looked over our side for a second and noticed Crabbe. She made a disgusted face and looked away. And for the first time, I felt ashamed because of my friends' habits. I looked at Crabbe and glared. Finally, he understood and ate properly, like a civilized wizard.

I wanted to ask in which year the red-headed girl was.

"Uhh…I was wondering…"I trailed off mid sentenced.

"Wondering what?" asked Goyle.

"Never mind," I said. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then at me in suspicion. Being dumb, they didn't give it too much thought and concentrated on the food.

I picked up my goblet and drank some of the strawberry sherbet; and when I was placing the goblet down; I could see that the girl with flaming-red hair was looking at me. I don't know what happened but the goblet slipped from my hands and fell on the table. She looked away.

Pansy used a reverse spell and the goblet was back in its place with the drink inside it, just as before.

I focused on the food now and even the Weasley girl didn't look at me now.

While going back to the Slytherin common room, I walked swiftly.

Crabbe said to me, "I know."

"You know what?"

"That the Weasley's sister is annoying. I saw it when you dropped your goblet.

Oh…he must be right.

"Yea…" I replied hesitantly.

My eyelids were too heavy because of the train journey and I had a sound sleep that night.

The next day…God. I knew it was going to be a rush. Everyone was surrounded under their schedule boards.

I walked over to the Fifth Year Board and yelled, "Incoming, Malfoy!"

Everyone seemed to be alert. Crabbe and Goyle who were on my either sides roared, "Move up, people. There's a royalty over here."

Pride flowed through my body and by back arched straight. I walked confidently towards the board. It seemed like everything was back to normal now.

After reading the board, I backed away from the crowd. The thundering growls were back. "Move!", "You stepped on my foot, you swine!" were all the howls and yells of the students.

I saw Potter and his friends (servants) approaching. I noticed the Weasley girl walking besides Granger. She turned to the right and walked to the Fourth Year board.

So she was in the fourth year! Hmm.

She gracefully entered the crowd without pushing or hurting anyone and came out in less than a minute. That impressed me.

Then, I seemed to notice that there was elegance in the way she walked. It looked as if her feet never put any weight on the floor.

But then, she walked away, to attend classes, maybe.

Suddenly behind me, I heard a familiar voice, "Get off my robe!"

I wheeled around and saw Longbottom fidgeting with his robe because of a mouse.

Abruptly, he pushed a girl and person-after-person everyone fell in a stalk. I tried to regain my balance but I fell over Goyle.I wasn't hurt but I was furious.

"Longbottom!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him.

Potter threw himself between us as I got up.

"Does your father jinx you when you trip accidentally?" he asked.

He waited for my answer but I slid my want into my pocket and stomped out of the crowd.

While leaving for my class I wondered that I never noticed Weasley's sister before. She seems to have changed. Different.

Adolescence.

And now I figured out, I have been thinking about her a lot. I don't even know her. We have just exchanged a few glances.

She was a year younger than me. Few centimeters shorter than me, but had a great physique.

And now, for the first time ever, I am thinking about a girl's physique. She might not have any idea that I, Draco, am thinking of her.

I shouldn't be thinking about her but I have this strange feeling all the time that forces me to imagine her.

Darn it! I am gonna skip class today. I am in a bad mood.

"Crabbe, Goyle!"

Both the fat muscles turned around and looked at me.

"Draco?" asked Crabbe.

"I am skipping class. Care to join me?"

"Uh-uh, my parents will kill me if I didn't pass this semester. I haven't been paying attention in classes," said Goyle, in a scared tone.

I turned towards Crabbe and he said, "Same."

I glared at them for a minute and walked up the stairs. It wasn't actually their fault, they should study, they have barely passed any of the trial tests.

I had no idea where I was going until someone pulled my ear from behind and laughed.

"Skipping lectures, aren't you?"

Filch.

"Aaahhh, you're planning to peel off my ear!? My father will know about this!"

He immediately let go off my ear.

"Fine then, let's take you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright, I was bunking!"

He gave a wicked smile and pulled my collar, dragging me along to his cabin, on the third floor.

He pulled out some files. His room was untidy, really untidy. I saw a drawer full of files that only had two names, Fred and George. Then I spotted a file of Potter and Weasley on the table.

"Name?" asked Filch.

I pouted a little and folded my arms.

"The process has to be complete."

"Draco Malfoy," I muttered

"Full name!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I spat.

"Crime – Bunking lectures and roaming around the disrespectfully with the School's keeper. Threatening the School's keeper with his Father's name." Filch said out loud as he wrote.

I gasped in horror. If father came to know about this, I'd be dead. He won't give me my new broomstick and maybe he'll cancel all my presents this Christmas!

What am I supposed to do?

"Mr. Filch!"

I wanted to plead, but that was against my pride.

In a fraction of second, he pulled my collar and threw me out of the cabin.

I wiped off some dirt on my collar and straightened its creases.

When I looked up, I saw the Weasley twins…standing with their red-haired sister. The twins were pointing towards Filch's cabinet and showing it to the sister.

Making fun of me, maybe. I avoided them.

I attended all the classes after that incident. I have to do something about that file. If the report is sent to father, I am done!

"We have to get that file from Filch's cabinet!" I sort of ordered Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle looked frightened but had to join me in my task.

The plan was, when Filch will be having dinner in the Great Hall, Crabbe, Goyle and I will sneak into his cabin and steal the file.

While walking on the third floor corridor, Goyle was shivering with fear.

He stammered, "If we get caught, we are so gonna be expelled!"

I ignored their unintelligible nonsense.

I tried to open the cabin's door but it was locked. I cast Alohomora at the door lock and it opened, however, it seemed like it was bewitched.

We slowly closed the door with a soft thud and heard a small gasp behind us.

"Merlin's beard!" she said.

Ginny Weasley.

I didn't know how to speak to her; I was trying hard to keep my rude tone normal towards her, the way I spoke to any other Weasley.

I glared at her (fake, it was) and exclaimed, "Weasley! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Did you bewitch the door?" asked Crabbe.

"Draco, I don't want to be expelled let's get over with it." Goyle shuddered.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps at the corridor. Probably, Filch was coming. Damn!

All my nerves were on fire as I heard the footsteps coming closer. I quickly grabbed Weasley's wrist and pulled her inside the broom compartment for hiding. I shut the door slowly and cast Lumos, dropping my wand. There was still dim light coming from the wand.

Crabbe and Goyle hid themselves inside the grimy closet.

The broom compartment was too small. Goyle and Crabbe could never fit in here, even if only one of them was supposed to be hiding here. We couldn't turn around or move, because of the cubicle's size.

Weasley and I were thin; we fitted precisely, facing each other, with our faces a few centimeters away. I don't know what happened at that moment but all my tension and fear was setting off. All I could see was her; she too, had nowhere else to see because of the tiny place. I gazed into her eyes and I knew that she was getting nervous. She had bright brown eyes that got deeper and deeper as I penetrated through them. It was only me who was out senses; she immediately looked at her feet, trying to avoid my stare.

Our foreheads were almost touching. She looked up again and I saw it. I SAW it. What I saw was that she was beautiful. Flaming-red bright hair with a brownish tinge in them, the genetic, or I'd say the habitual Weasley-fire in her eyes, lingering on her cheeks and radiating throughout her face. Her skin was pale but not as much as mine. She had a sort of pink on her face which I saw for the first time.

She was strikingly beautiful.

"Where are my bloody pajamas?"

We could hear Filch talking to himself. Weasley shuddered.

She stepped on my wand and tripped over my arms. Her hands were on my chest. And I felt my heart thudding louder than ever. She was desperately trying to move away from me. That made me sad, but I didn't show it.

There was a creaking noise from outside and someone said, "Good evening Mr. Filch, we were playing Hide and Seek. This looked like a good place to hide."Crabbe spoke that in a nervous tone.

Filch had opened the closet in search of his pajamas and Crabbe and Goyle were busted!

"You aren't going to complain about us, are you?" Goyle stammered.

Weasley's eyes narrowed.

There was silence for a moment and then someone yelled, "You! And you! You both! Are coming! With me! To Dumbledore! I'll make sure, he expels you!"

Weasley tugged my arm and said, "We have to go and join them in the punishment! We are equally responsible!"

Was she crazy? She extended her hand to open the door but I grabbed it and pinned her to the stone wall, our faces were so close…

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get expelled?" I whispered.

"That's mean!" She wanted to scream.

We heard footsteps of Filch and the fat muscles going out.

She pushed me and swung the door open.

"You. Are. Disgusting!" She yelled.

"What did I do?" I was really confused.

"Is this what you always do? Get your friends in trouble by forcing them to help you and then chicken out when they get caught!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Get punished with them?" I yelled back.

"Yes. You are a shame on the name of FRIENDSHIP. You treat your friends like a tissue paper – Use & Throw!"

She stomped out of the cabin. I didn't even get to know what she was doing here in the first place! Am I really so mean…? Wow.

But, she really did teach me a life lesson.

**How's it then? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
